The Moment Of Truth
by Katie Katherine
Summary: Part Of The How It Should Have Been series. AN AU to The Moment Of Truth. This is one of the first stories that I wrote.


The Moment of Truth

Some ruthless raiders started to attack Ealdor. The leader Kanen was trying to find a farmer named Matthew. Kanen was a cruel man and fought only to kill. He tried to take food from the people of Ealdor. There were many children in Ealdor. They barely had enough food and if Kanen took their harvest, the children would not survive the harsh winter. When Kanen found Matthew he took most of the food.

Kanen said excitedly, "It Harvest time. What this? Where's the rest of it?"

"I only kept back what we need to survive."Matthew said sadly.

"To survive? I'll be back in a week farmer and I want to see all of it."

"You cannot take our our food, our children will starve. I won't let you do this. You're not taking any of it."Yelled Hunith.

Hunith knew she had a week to get help. So she went to Camelot, where her son lived. Uther refused to help. Arthur told Merlin if were up to him they would be going to Ealdor now. Then Merlin sadly said good bye. When Merlin was at Gwen's house, Gwen and Morgana said happily that they were going too. Merlin tried to talk them out of it but they would not listen.

So that night they were going to Ealdor, Arthur came. When they got to Ealdor, Kanen angrily said that they would pay for this with their lives. Arthur told the people what they could do. Will kept yelling at Arthur. Merlin tried talking to Will but it was no good. Will's father died fighting for king Cenred, so he trusts no one with nobility.

So the people of Ealdor were preparing for battle. The men looked like they needed help. Gwen and Morgana said that the women should be allowed to Arthur said okay. Then Matthew came back died. Merlin and Arthur sometimes talked about Merlin's past. Some of the things he did. About Will's past. What Merlin did with Will. Then they talked about the battle. Whenever Merlin talked to will he would say how Merlin should use his magic.

Merlin would say calmly "You know I can't." Will told Merlin that he was the one abandoning the people. When Will heard Arthur talking to the people he realized that he was wrong. Hunith tried to convince Merlin not to use his magic but Merlin said he had no choice. So the next day the battle began. When they were trying to trap Kanen, Morgana could not start the fire. So Merlin went to help.

As he went to Morgana he got in the right arm and near the ribs. When he got to Morgana he used his magic to start the fire. Then the all people attacked Kanen and his men. Merlin was fighting one guy and got hit in the ribs on his right side with a sword.

Then Will saved Merlin from getting hit in the head. As they were fighting Merlin got pushed and hit his head on a rock and was beaten. William killed the guy and helped Merlin. Then they realized that there were too many.

So Merlin used his magic. Will saw that Merlin would use his magic. Arthur saw someone using magic. The battle was won. Kanen and Arthur fought each other and Arthur won. Arthur asked Merlin and Will who used magic.

Then Kanen tried to kill Arthur but Merlin pushed him out of the way He got hit near the right shoulder. They got Merlin inside and got him in bed. Then Hunith tended to Merlin's wounds. For the next few days he got worse. His wounds were getting infected.

They talked about getting him to Camelot but knew he would die. So they decided to go get Gaius and bring him to Ealdor. So Arthur went first thing in the morning to get Gaius. When Merlin was awake Hunith told him Arthur was going to get Gaius. Merlin said sadly and tearfully that he was going to die. Hunith got Merlin to calm down and go back to sleep.

The rest of the day Merlin's breath began to leave him. The next day Gaius and Arthur got there just as Merlin woke up. Gaius asked Gwen who was watching Merlin. What Merlin did for the past five days?

"He woke up a lot because of pain and nightmares. He had a bad fever and had lost a lot of blood," Gwen said sadly. So Gaius gave Merlin something to help him sleep and to help him breath. Then he began to heal Merlin. In an hour he was done and allowed Hunith to see Merlin. He woke up that night and saw his mother and Gaius watching him.

Merlin asked weakly, "Can I have some water? Am I going to be okay?" Gaius told him that he would and Hunith gave him some water. In a few days he was back on his feet. Then Gwen, Gaius, Arthur, Morgana and Merlin left Ealdor.


End file.
